10 Reasons I hate Ron
by Vywien is me
Summary: Ten Reasons...as told by Hermione. It's her turn! Kind of a sequel thing to 10 Ways to Annoy Hermione. Review?


**Disclaimer**: Do not own!

Ever read my 10 Ways to Annoy Hermione? Well, this one's for Ron:) I tied it into 10 Ways to Annoy Hermione, actually. Except I think other people have already done it. Gosh darn it. Oh well.

* * *

**10. He's an insensitive prat.**

"_She must've noticed she's got no friends."_

--

_"One person can't feel all that at once, they'd explode."_

_"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have."_

--

"_You are the most insensitive wart that I have ever had the misfortune to meet."_

**9. He doesn't care much for House-Elves at all.**

He is SO mean to Kreacher! The poor elf! Calling him a nutter and all. Kreacher's just not in his right mind! And what's more, he says "_spew_" all the time!

"_It's not _spew_, Ron! It's S.P.E.W.!"_

**8. He doesn't do his own work!**

Well, he does...but most of it is just a replica of mine in Ron-Weasley-writing.

**7. He is so immature.**

At least he _was_. When I went with Krum to the Yule Ball, he just complained about it. It's his fault he didn't ask me earlier. And when he finds out I snogged Krum... Okay. Isn't being cold with me for one day enough? No, apparently not for him. He just had to go and snog Lavender Brown to spite me, didn't he? He shouldn't have even been cold with me at all. Instead he should have had a good row with me, talk everything out, like an _adult_. Then when he's finally come to his senses and wants to dump Lavender, he waits until _she_ does it instead.

**6. He can be so rude.**

"_Oi, midgets!"_

--

When we became 6th years, he would be so incredibly rude to the 1st years. He yells at 1st years to get out of his way if they're blocking the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and would also kick people off his favorite armchairs just so he can sit in them.

--

Also, he just speaks his mind sometimes, not caring at all if it's harsh or not.

**5. He's so stubborn!**

When Harry had his name picked from the Goblet of Fire, we all knew he didn't do it, but Ron just got angry with him for _days_. It was ridiculous! He's too stubborn to tell Harry sorry...until Harry nearly got killed in the first Tournament.

--

The reason we row so much is because he's too stubborn to admit I'm right. I'm pretty much _always_ right.

**_And he knows it!_**

**4. He is definitely prejudiced against Crookshanks.**

Well, yes, we've been through all that 3rd year drama with Crookshanks and Scabbers/Pettigrew...but he still isn't fond of the poor cat at all. I swear it's only because Crookshanks jumped on his head in the shop that day.

**3. He's got a problem with nerves.**

Quidditch – 5th year: I tell him over and over again to ignore those stupid insults from Slytherin but NO! His ears just _have_ to turn red and he just _has_ to mess up a save.

--

_"Has Ron saved a goal yet?"_

_"Well, he can do it if he thinks no one is watching him," said Fred, rolling his eyes. "So all we have to do is ask the crowd to turn their backs and talk among themselves every time the Quaffle goes up on his end Saturday."_

--

The process of his love confession was probably the most annoying process I have ever been through. Well, okay it was sweet, but he needn't have taken so long. It was about one o'clock in the morning and I really needed to get through the homework I had. He just kept poking me over and over again but when I asked him what the matter was, he would just stammer at me. Oh, very productive indeed!

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore; I slammed my book down and grabbed his ear, pinching it as hard as I can.

"If you've got something to say, **SPIT IT OUT** before I go up to the girls' dormitory!" I hissed. Oh, how I wanted to yell at him! If only I wasn't going to wake fifty other people up if I did.

"I..." He started to say..._again_.

"Well?"

"Love..." We are definitely getting somewhere...

"Don't tell me you love chicken, Ron. I already know that—"

"—You," he said at about the same time I said "chicken." I realized what he said and I gasped, staring at him dumbfounded with my eyes wide open.

"Ron! Why didn't you just _tell me_! You didn't have to interrupt me a thousand times to get that across."

"Well—Yes I did!" Another row...because he's too stubborn to admit I am—of course—correct once again!

"Hermione! Just get to the point! What are you going to say about that?" He interrupted me.

"About what?"

"What I just told you..."

"Oh! Come on, Ron. Isn't it obvious?" I rolled my eyes at his confused expression. _Oh, bugger_, I thought and I kissed him lightly on the lips. I smiled, hoping he would finally understand.

"Of course I love you," I said.

I really couldn't help but grin like a big dork.

**2. The way he kisses me unexpectedly**

I came back from work once a few days before Christmas and I had a _really_ bad day. I walked to him, sitting there happily drinking hot chocolate. How he can sit there drinking hot chocolate calmly, I have no idea. I immediately started to babble to him about my bad day. From spilt coffee, to people being rude (or maybe it was because I was in a bad mood), to all the stress I was getting from work—really, all those errands and paperwork and complaints and et cetera and et cetera!

"Calm down!" he said.

"Calm down?" I said. "_CALM DOWN_? _How_ can I possibly calm down when I've just had one of the worst days ever!"

I can feel a row coming up. I know it. I'm always right. Always! He never wins row anyways...why? Because I am always right. I was about to add more angry words when I felt a pair of warm lips cover my own. I softened up and kissed him back. Mmm, if only he didn't have to do it so unexpectedly. I wanted to be angry at him for doing so (and proving me wrong—we were supposed to row) but when he pulled away from me, I found myself trying really hard not to smile. If I smiled, I would be giving into his little tricks. He's only doing it to make me feel better!

Instead I pouted. It must've looked hilarious though. A cross between a smile and a pout. Ugh, I hate how he looked so smug after he pulled away.

**1. Last but not least...**

The fact that the other nine reasons are actually part of why I fell for him. The fact that I _can't_ hate him at all.

* * *

Hm, I think 10 Ways to Annoy Hermione was better than this. Haha. Well, I thought it'd be cool to have one told by Hermione. Hehe. 

So maybe you should review.


End file.
